A pickup truck typically has an open bed encircled by up-standing walls. In order for a passenger to gain access to the bed, it is usually necessary for the passenger to climb over the walls of the bed or use a horizontally hinged tailgate positioned at the rear of the vehicle. The use of the tailgate is still a cumbersome procedure since the tailgate typically opens to the same elevation as the bed which is usually relatively high to permit a passenger to readily step from the ground surface adjacent the tailgate to the tailgate. Moreover, the tailgate is horizontally hinged and opens down over any rear bumper which may be placed at the rear of the bed so that the bumper cannot be used as a step to facilitate entry of the passenger into the bed.
The fuel tank of a pickup truck is typically mounted on the frame underneath the bed of the pickup truck. Access to the fuel tank is typically through a port positioned on the side wall of the bed which feeds into the fuel tank through a line concealed in the wall of the bed. The port is usually concealed in the wall of the pickup truck bed by a hinged access cover. However, the hinged access cover creates a discontinuity of the surface of the pickup truck bed wall, and it can be readily discerned for unauthorized access, for example, by one attempting to steal fuel from the tank.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pickup truck bed which permits facilitated access of a passenger thereto, and which also and discretely permits aooess to the fuel port.